


You're Not You Without Me

by rasberry_not_raspberry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Possessive Sex, Sexual Harassment, mentions of past rape/non-con, now with explicit content ;), oops but maybe that's a spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasberry_not_raspberry/pseuds/rasberry_not_raspberry
Summary: Three days ago Mark refused to help Donghyuck with his heat and then disappeared and Donghyuck was ready to demand answers- even if that means breaking into his best friend’s apartment.  The problem is that apparently Mark’s been shacking up with an alpha because the beta’s apartment reeks of alpha rut.Or: that one abo fic where Mark is an angsty secret-alpha, Hyuck is a badass omega, and everybody’s insecure+ 2 Years Later sequel
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 31
Kudos: 888





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I'm never sure whether or not to write Donghyuck or Haechan? Haechan seems way more natural to me, but I think most fics use Donghyuck. Tell me if y'all have a preference :P

Donghyuck banged on the apartment door loudly and hoped that Mark’s neighbors wouldn’t mind the noise of an angry omega attempting a break-in at eight at night. “Mark Lee, open the fucking door or I’m going to break it down!”

He was trying to keep his words angry and demanding, but the hurt and pain that had been hovering over him for the past few days were making his voice quaver.

“Mark, I don’t care, okay? I don’t care that you didn’t want to . . . to help me. But you can’t ignore me. , _Please_ , just- Just let me in.” There wasn’t an answer, and Donghyuck banged his head against the door painfully, feeling hot tears burn at the back of his eyes.

This was the first time that Mark had actually ignored him since they had become friends on the first day of high school all those years ago. Now they were both freshmen at university, but Donghyuck’s insecurities that Mark would eventually come to his senses and stop hanging out with such a needy omega were coming back to him full-force.

The only reason that Mark would ignore him was if he had realized Donghyuck’s feelings- that Donghyuck was far more invested in their friendship than Mark himself. Donghyuck tried to blink his tears away, staring hard at the welcome mat on Mark’s door.

The welcome mat.

Mark wouldn’t . . . Would he? It would be such a Mark-like thing to keep a spare key under the mat. Donghyuck knelt and quickly flipped back the corner of the mat and saw a tiny silver key. That stupid, stupid, idiot boy. He was definitely going to get murdered one day.

Donghyuck quickly fit the key into the lock, hoping that Mark would forgive his trespassing. He just needed a minute to explain to Mark that it was okay that Mark hadn’t wanted to help Donghyuck with his heat. The rejection had hurt, but Donghyuck was trying to be mature about it. They were only nineteen, and maybe Mark was anxious about a beta helping an omega in heat. Maybe he just wanted to keep their relationship platonic.

The door swung open, and the thick wave of alpha pheromones hit Donghyuck like a thick blanket. He coughed and sputtered, barely able to think over the smell of _alphaalphaalpha_ and then an overriding thought: _rut_.

“Mark?” Donghyuck said tentatively, stepping into the apartment and quickly closing the door so nobody else would smell the alpha inside. The apartment was pitch black, thick curtains hanging over the only window blocking out the sunlight.

Donghyuck was trying desperately to not think about what, or _who_ , was in the apartment with Mark. Had his beta best friend really rejected Donghyuck’s plea for help with his heat to help some unknown alpha with their rut? Renewed hurt began to coil in Donghyuck’s gut, but all of his thoughts stopped at the moan of pain that he heard from the other room.

Another whimper of pain. _Mark_. Donghyuck’s eyes widened in the darkness, and he turned to run to his best friend’s room and instantly hip-checked the table in the center of the room. “ _Fuck_ , dammit, shit-”

Mark’s bedroom door was open, but all of the lights were off. The only sign that somebody was home was the near-constant stream of whimpers and groans. Donghyuck quickly flicked on the light and assessed the situation in a few seconds.

Mark was alone and curled in the corner. He was only wearing a pair of boxers, and his naked chest was covered in sweat, come, and scratch marks. The stifling smell of alpha rut was coming from Mark, but other smells were filling the room: desperation, fear, anger, pain. Mark was cringing from the light, but Donghyuck could tell from Mark’s glazed eyes and screwed-up expression that his friend was long past the point of coherent thought.

“Oh, Mark- you idiot, you beautiful idiot-” Donghyuck knelt on the floor next to Mark, ignoring the obvious mess staining Mark’s boxers and body. He gently touched Mark’s hand, and Mark’s eyes snapped open.

“Donghyuck-” he breathed, and then lunged forward, grabbing Donghyuck’s hips tightly in his hands and pulling the omega’s body tightly against his. Mark’s face was fever-hot as he pressed it into Donghyuck’s neck, scenting him with desperation and urgency. “Hyuck, Hyuck, Hyuck . . .”

“Shh, don’t worry, you big oaf.” Donghyuck gently carded his fingers through Mark’s sweat-tangled hair and worriedly ran tentative hands down Mark’s back. He was burning up, and Donghyuck knew that they needed to get his rut-fever down to manageable temperatures quickly.

He tried to pull away, but Mark’s hands were unnaturally strong and rough, keeping Donghyuck’s body pressed to him. Donghyuck desperately tried to ignore the hot, hard press of Mark’s cock against his inner thigh.

“Mark, love, you need to let me go. I’m not leaving, but we need to get you to the shower. You’ve been-” Oh, shit, had Mark been in rut since he had disappeared three days ago? Donghyuck had so many questions: how was Mark an alpha, why didn’t he tell Donghyuck, did he spend all of his ruts like this- but the overwhelming need to take care of Mark allowed him to push his curiosity to the side.

His inner wolf wanted- no, _needed_ to help Mark. Donghyuck’s human brain knew that there was no way in hell he was going to help Mark out like . . . _sexually_ , but he could still clean Mark off and get him some food.

The smaller omega maneuvered Mark’s hands carefully so that the alpha was clutching at Donghyuck’s shirt and slowly Donghyuck used the wall to push himself to his feet, dragging Mark up with him. Donghyuck realized that he was rambling a meaningless litany of words, but he didn’t stop, needing something to distract him from his panic and growing arousal.

“Just to the shower, love, we just need to get you cleaned up. How long have you been like this, my god, you’re filthy though. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you. Yes, just like that, good boy, good Mark, just hold on to my shirt-” Donghyuck led Mark to the bathroom, trying not to let the smell of alpha knock the sense out of him.

The bathroom was a wreck. The toiletries had been knocked off the counter onto the ground, and there was a strong smell of come, blood, and fear. The strong scent made Donghyuck nauseous and he tried not to think about Mark in here, alone and in pain. Donghyuck saw a bunch of small red pills on the bottom of the toilet bowl and grabbed an empty prescription bottle next to the sink. Alpha suppressants. Mark had tried to get rid of them for some reason.

“Oh, Mark-” Donghyuck turned to face the alpha and suddenly had Mark’s nose pressed into his scent gland and his unruly black hair tickling Donghyuck’s chin. There were little growly noises coming from his shaking body, and if Donghyuck weren’t so fucking worried he would have thought that they were adorable. “Fuck, warn a guy. Come on, you big baby. Let’s get you out of your clothes.”

Donghyuck quickly started warming the water in the shower and then turned to see that Mark had already stripped. Donghyuck yelped and quickly looked away, trying to not look or feel or smell anything when Mark pressed back into him, rutting against his thigh with a needy moan.

Mark’s whole body was red, flushed with rut and need. Donghyuck dragged him over the shower, but the alpha was only willing to stand under the lukewarm spray if Donghyuck joined him. Donghyuck cursed profoundly, but couldn’t reject the fiery, needy look in Mark’s normally soft brown eyes. He quickly stripped off his jeans, shoes, and socks, but kept his boxers and shirt on.

“Any funny business and I will literally cut your balls off,” Donghyuck said seriously, trying to look threatening, but Mark ignored him, trying to cling to him like a leech again. “Oh, for fuck’s sake-”

Donghyuck began the long, satisfying process of soaping up and rinsing every inch of Mark’s body (well, not every inch. He let the falling water do some of the more . . . sensitive work). Slowly, Donghyuck inched the temperature of the shower down until he was shivering with cold and Mark’s skin had faded from red to a light pink.

Some kind of realization began to come into Mark’s eyes, and he stared at Donghyuck with horror and shame written all over his face.

“Donghyuck-” he whimpered a little bit, and Donghyuck resisted the urge to wrap him in a hug considering that Donghyuck’s clothes were sopping wet and hanging off of him like a poncho. “Oh, fuck, I’m so sorry- How did you- did I- did I hurt you?”

“Shut up, idiot,” Donghyuck said warmly, glad to have Mark back in his own body. “Come on, let’s get you dried off and dressed.”

Mark obediently followed him out of the shower, drying off his body with quick, efficient towel strokes. He looked much better than before, but his eyes were still glazed and his face was flushed in embarrassment. He was resolutely not looking anywhere near Donghyuck, even when the omega stripped down in Mark’s bedroom and threw on one of Mark’s shirts and a pair of sweatpants.

Once they were both dressed, Donghyuck crossed his arms and looked at Mark who looked like a little kid lost in a supermarket. His arms were hanging loosely by his side, and he was avoiding looking at Donghyuck while gnawing on his lower lip.

“You need to leave. I don’t know how you got in here, but- but the rut won’t hold off for long. You need to leave while you’re safe.” Mark’s words were quiet and pained, and Donghyuck had to strain to hear them.

“Hahaha,” Donghyuck said sarcastically. “That’s a funny joke. Want to try again?” He crossed his arms, and even though Mark was a few inches taller than him and several pounds heavier, he felt like a giant next to Mark’s cowering body.

“What are you doing here, Hyuck?” The look in Mark’s eyes when he finally met Donghyuck’s gaze was accusing and scared.

“I’m your friend, Mark. Your fucking _best friend_. And you just . . . I was worried. I was so fucking worried- I thought that you had died or that you hated me or-” He shook himself a little bit. “I’m not going anywhere. You need help.”

“I don’t need anything!” Mark exploded, his hands curling into tight fists. “You don’t know what you’re getting into- you don’t know who I am- what I could do to you-! I’m an alpha in rut, and you’re an omega-! ”

The laughter that burst out of Donghyuck was acerbic and bitter, and when he spoke, his voice was sharp with acid. “You’re such an idiot if you buy into that ridiculous status _bullshit_ that went out of fucking style a few decades ago, Mark. If you can get over your ‘me Tarzan, you Jane’ mindset, I’d fucking appreciate it. Oh, I’m an _omega_ , so I guess I’m completely helpless to your fucking alpha scent and your fucking alpha strength. Take me now.” Donghyuck spread his arms in the arm and made a slutty come-hither look at Mark.

Mark bowed his head in shame. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it. I’ve never- I’ve never thought that you were less than me, Hyuck . . . You know that. I just don’t want you to get hurt.” His hands were shaking, and Donghyuck’s heart hurt.

Donghyuck took a deep breath, trying to expel his anger and keep his voice soft.

“Mark Lee, I don’t know if you’ve looked in a mirror recently, but I’d bet my entire life savings on the fact that you would never hurt me. You would never hurt anybody, you giant idiot. You’re the biggest softie I’ve ever met in my life, alpha or not.”

Mark’s face flushed, although Donghyuck thought that he might have looked a bit pleased before he ducked his face away from Donghyuck’s scrutinizing eyes. “I’m not- you can’t-”

“Mark, let’s face it. I’ll do what I want anyway. Now here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to clean up this wreck of a room and I’m going to go cook us some dinner. And then we’re going to crack the window, turn on the fucking lights, run an air freshener, and eat some food. When was the last time you ate?”

“A . . . while. The hot dogs?”

“What the fuck.” Donghyuck’s voice was angrier than he meant it to be, but Mark still flinched away from him quickly. “Mark, we ate those three days ago. You’ve been in rut! You need food!”

“It didn’t seem important.” Mark was resolutely stripping the stained bedsheets from the bed and using them to wipe up the mess on the floor. “I was . . . a little occupied.”

“Whatever. I should’ve known you were an alpha years ago from your half-assed reasoning skills. Anyway, it doesn’t matter. I’m making food.” Donghyuck quickly left the room before Mark could smell the embarrassing levels of comforting pheromones that his inner omega was trying to exude without his permission.

Donghyuck had never claimed to be an amazing chef- well, actually that was a lie. He claimed to be an amazing chef every time he had ever cooked with Mark, but he had never _seriously_ claimed to be an amazing chef. Despite his mediocre skills and Mark’s absolutely abysmal pantry, he still managed to grill two cheese sandwiches and heat up some leftover vegetable soup that he had given to Mark after he had made too much during his heat.

The horrible smell of fear and pain was starting to dissipate, but Donghyuck still opened the window to let in fresh air and sprayed suppressant spray all around the apartment before taking the food back to Mark’s room. The alpha was sitting with his back against the headboard and his hands clasped tightly in his lap as if he were afraid of what he would do if he let go of them.

Mark was still giving off strong vibes of ‘ _don’t come near me_ ’ and ‘ _please leave_ ’ and possibly ‘ _oh god Donghyuck saw me naked_ ,’ but he dug into the sandwiches that Donghyuck had brought. Donghyuck had originally planned on eating one himself, but he just smirked when Mark ripped through both.

“Okay, food in exchange for information- no, don’t give me that look!” Mark had turned a pleading face to Donghyuck, silently begging for Donghyuck to leave him alone. “Fat chance you’re getting away with telling me nothing for five years, for fuck’s safe, Mark Lee. I thought we were best friends.”

“I didn’t tell you nothing,” Mark said sullenly, his voice hoarse from god knows what from the past three days. Donghyuck doesn’t want to think about Mark in pain; the alpha trying to escape the desperate, angry need to mate and not succeeding. “We _were_ best friends.”

“That’s what I thought too, Mark. But best friends don’t lie, okay? Why did you tell me you were a beta? Why were you on suppressants?” Donghyuck mentally hit himself for coming across so harshly, but he needed to. Mark was such a self-sacrificing numskull that if Donghyuck didn’t pressure him into confiding in him, he would carry his burdens alone until they literally killed him.

Mark just stared at his lap, lips pressed tightly together. Donghyuck glared at him for a few minutes before realizing that if they were playing the silence game, then Mark would always win.

“Mark, please-” Donghyuck purposefully let the pleading and hurt that he’d felt for the past few days slip into his voice. If his lavender-chocolate scent became a bit stronger too, that was nobody’s business. “Please. I trust you. I know that you’re a good person, a good alpha. I won’t hurt you, and I know that you won’t hurt me. You can tell me anything.”

Mark’s shoulders slumped and Donghyuck smelled defeat in Mark’s dimming scent.

“Anything,” Donghyuck said again.

“I know, Donghyuck. I trust you too.” But Mark wouldn’t look at him, wouldn’t look at anything except his fingers twisting together. One of his picked-at cuticles started to bleed, and Donghyuck smacked Mark’s hands apart.

Mark took a deep breath, and Donghyuck tried to exude patience and understanding, even if he were almost crawling out of his skin with his need to know everything about Mark.

“My mother and I . . . we both lived in an omega shelter from the time that I was seven years old,” Mark said, and already this story was not going at all where Donghyuck thought it was going. “My father was- my mother and father weren’t married, but he still mated her. Against her will. We were prisoners. He worked from home, so we were never alone, and he chained her up at night. I slept with her. I was always there whenever- whenever he hurt her. He would use the alpha voice on her and me, say that it made her more sweet and willing. He didn’t care about me at all, but he kept me alive for my mother. The police found us when she was close to dying.” Mark took a deep breath, and Donghyuck realized that Mark’s voice had been emotionless this whole time.

Instinctively, he reached out to hold Mark’s hand, fingers rough and warm between his, and held on tightly until Mark relaxed a moment later.

“It took her years to be able to rehabilitate into society. I went to school with other abused omegas’ kids. We were there for seven years until we moved to this town and I started to go to the high school where I met you.” He nodded at Donghyuck, but still didn’t meet his eyes.

Donghyuck was still burning with curiosity, but he forced himself to relax and let Mark tell the story at his own pace. Slowly he dragged his thumb over the back of Mark’s hand and Mark shuddered.

Dork.

Donghyuck was in love with him.

Oh, hell, this was literally the worst time and place to suddenly realize that he was in love with his best friend. He’d always had a crush on Mark. It’d been a little hard not to when Mark was all nerdy glasses and conventional taste in music and nervous hands and comfort and awkward sense of humor and _home_. But now his feelings were overwhelming him. He needed so much. He needed to take care of Mark, and hold his hand, and also maybe suck his dick, and cuddle on rainy days, and cook him new breakfast recipes, and do homework with him and-

Fuck.

Mark continued, unaware of Donghyuck’s sudden epiphany. “I went into rut for the first time the summer before I started high school. My mother tried to help me, but she couldn’t do a lot except lock me in my room and give me food.”

Donghyuck frowned. “There’s more that she could’ve done-”

“She couldn’t.” Mark looked at Donghyuck, trying desperately to get Donghyuck to understand. “She’s terrified of alphas. The smell of my rut nearly made her go insane with worry. The entire time I was in rut, all I could smell was terrified omega, and I knew that I was doing that to my mother. I nearly went insane myself.”

The clock on the wall ticked seventeen times and Donghyuck had to tell himself to not scent the distressed alpha next to him three times before Mark went on.

“The next day I went to a convenience store down the street and bought rut suppressants, scent blockers, anything I could think of to disguise my presentation.”

“And you passed yourself off as a beta,” Donghyuck finished, and Mark nodded. “For your mother.”

“Yes, but-” Mark winced, letting go of Donghyuck’s hands and burying his face into his hands. The alpha scent was thick with nerves, fear, and self-loathing, and it was driving Donghyuck’s omega crazy with the need to protect and love and care for what his wolf saw as his mate. “I passed myself off as a beta, because I hate myself, Hyuck. Well, I hated myself. You can’t understand, it’s not- I can’t be an alpha! I can’t! I’m just like _him_ \- what if I got it from him? Everything. What if I’m just as . . . cruel and vindictive and-”

“Shut up,” Donghyuck said, his hackles rising at the idea of anybody insulting Mark in this way, even Mark himself. “Shut up, shut up, shut up- don’t you dare.”

“You can’t know, Donghyuck. That’s why you need to leave-” Mark banged his head back into the wall. “I can feel the rut coming back, and I don’t know if I can control myself.”

“You would never hurt me-”

“You don’t know that!” Mark yelled, and even though Donghyuck knew that he was lashing out in fear, his heart still clenched at Mark’s hot, fierce anger. “You can’t know what it feels like, Donghyuck. I want to hurt you when I’m in rut- I want to- I want to fuck you! I want to bite you and I don’t even care if you don’t want me to. You can’t know that I would never hurt you.” Mark’s face had turned bright red, but his voice was still earnest.

“I do! You’re Mark Lee! You’re brave and smart and kind and sweet and hot as fuck and you would never ever hurt me. Not in rut, and sure as hell not out of rut. You’re not your father, and I’m sorry that you ever felt like that, Mark, but you’ve got to know that.

“For fuck’s sake, Mark, you’re going to make me fucking cry, and I’ll fucking punch you- stop talking shit about yourself. I’m absolutely crazy about you, like head over heels in love with you, and I would never ever love an abusive asshole. I don’t know what proof to give you, Mark. If you’re too much of an idiot to see-” Donghyuck’s voice cracked, and then he was sobbing and Mark was holding him and Donghyuck felt like maybe Mark wasn’t the only idiot in the room.

“Donghyuck- Hyuck, stop crying, fuck-” Mark was crying too, but Donghyuck didn’t know if Mark knew that he was. “You love me- what the fuck you love me.” He was such a dork- such a fucking dork- and every word that Mark said was making Donghyuck fall a little bit more in love.

Donghyuck slowly forced himself to relax as Mark’s scent began to calm down. He totally blamed post-heat hormones even though he normally dismissed the idea of heats making omegas irrational. There was too much going on right now: Mark’s arms around him, his bony chest against Donghyuck’s forehead, and the warm smell of Mark, a little bit like hot, wet pavement after summer rain. As Donghyuck’s breathing regulated he noticed Mark’s scent changing again, growing into the sharp, needy rut-scent that he had smelled when he first walked into the apartment.

“Hyuck-” Mark’s voice was scared, but Donghyuck just pressed himself more deeply into Mark.

“I’m not leaving, Mark Lee.” Mark shut up.

Mark slowly held him until the scent of arousal became too strong to ignore, and Mark was biting his lip again, trying to hold back his whimpers of pain and need.

Shh.” Donghyuck slowly eased out of Mark’s arms and positioned them so that he was spooning Mark’s back, one arm wrapped around Mark’s shoulders, hands still entwined together, and one leg sneaking between Mark’s from behind. Mark attempted to rut against it, but it was an awkward, dissatisfactory angle and he groaned.

“Mark, love, I would love nothing more than to help you right now, but I don’t think that either of us is in the right headspace for us to have sex for the first time. Can you- can you do it yourself and I’ll just be here? I think maybe my scent will help.” Donghyuck was blushing furiously, but he hoped that Mark wouldn’t notice or care.

Mark was already falling back into his rut mindset, and he quickly stripped out of his joggers, wrapping a hand tightly around his cock. His naked ass was pressed against Donghyuck’s own erection, but Donghyuck quickly moved his hips back. This wasn’t about him, or even them, but just about Mark’s rut, his needs. They could figure themselves out later, they could have sex later, but he wouldn’t take advantage of Mark’s mindlessness. He closed his eyes so that he wouldn’t stare at Mark’s cock, his hands, his flushed, sexed-up face- but he could still hear the squelching sounds of lube and skin and-

Oh, fuck.

But Donghyuck didn’t leave. He knew his scent was helping. He could tell because Mark was murmuring his name, was leaning his head back into Donghyuck’s shoulder, was shuddering himself to pieces while being held in Donghyuck’s arms.

Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Donghyuck whispered and he wondered if he would be okay if Mark didn’t fully reciprocate his feelings. He knew he was being idiotic. That Mark didn’t trust easily and that Mark loved him more than any other person in the world. But you can’t force somebody to feel romantic or sexual feelings to you, and he wouldn’t force Mark to be anything more than platonic if that’s what he wanted- needed-

Nearly half an hour later, Mark’s hands stilled, an uncountable number of orgasms wrenched out of him. Donghyuck winced, knowing that Mark was undoubtedly sore, chafing, and still unsatisfied. He knew the feeling after just finishing a heat by himself. Wait a second-

“This is why you didn’t help me with my heat!” Donghyuck said suddenly, his sudden exclamation nearly knocking Mark’s head off his shoulder. “You were worried you would go into rut, and then you did!”

Mark slowly breathed out, and Donghyuck was so glad when he responded coherently. “I went to the doctor earlier this semester. I had been feeling tired, feverish, weak- the doctor said that if I didn’t stop suppressing my ruts then I would just get worse. There would be problems- infertility, organ infections, maybe even death.”

Donghyuck hugged him tighter and Mark nearly choked on the sudden onslaught of affection.

“I had planned to ignore what he said, keep taking suppressants and shit. And then you went into heat. I knew I couldn’t help you, and that killed me. Knowing that you would get somebody else to help you- somebody who would know you in that way. They’d see you naked and maybe touch you and help you, and I couldn’t do that because I was killing myself on suppressants, because I’m a fucking alpha.”

Donghyuck shushed him mildly again, starting to scratch gently at Mark’s scalp again. The alpha melted backward into him, and Donghyuck smiled satisfied.

“I knew that- I know that you’re way outta my league, Hyuck. I know that you’re like- that you’re gorgeous and so clever and good and I’m just-”

“You’re mine,” Donghyuck said possessively, and ignored the tiny insecure voice that said that Mark didn’t feel the same way. He knew that Mark felt the same way. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew that Mark felt the same way, and if some tiny anxious part of his brain wanted to fucking lie to him because it got a kick out of his stress, that was its’ problem.

“But even if you weren’t out of my league, I knew that I could never be with you like this. I could never mate you while I was lying about my status, and we could never-” Mark’s voice stuttered off in embarrassment. “Even if we mated, we could never have pups if I were on suppressants, or if I took them for too long.”

“Oh, Mark-” Donghyuck let his fingers rub Mark’s hair together, relishing the fact that they were _together_ , that Mark _loved_ him, that Mark wanted to fucking _mate_ him- oh, god. Taeil was going to kill him if he got mated at nineteen.

“I stopped taking daily suppressants, but- I don’t know. My body was ready to go into rut, and it started almost immediately. I couldn’t even call into work, or school, and then I was just so scared. You have no idea what it’s like, Hyuck. Like, the sex- the arousal is pretty bad. But rut is like- I felt things. I wanted to find you, hunt you down-” Mark shuddered. “I felt angry and out of control. I think that I punched a wall at one point. I reminded myself of my father. I thought that I would never deserve you, that I could never be with you.”

“Bullshit,” Donghyuck said. “You were torturing yourself, and you were torturing your wolf. You just needed to be with me and you are now. And you’re never going through another stupid rut by yourself, Mark Lee. I’m going to be here and I’m going to help you. Pinky promise.”

Mark whimpered a little bit, his body fully relaxing again.

“Don’t worry,” Donghyuck said, watching Mark’s eyes flutter close, all purple bags and thin red capillaries that made Donghyuck’s heart ache with the need to stop Mark’s pain. “I’m going to take care of you so well, my love. You’re never going to be alone again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at it with the abo Markhyuck! This time we got some light norenmin (because we all love norenmin) and some protective!Mark. Also protective!Donghyuck, let's be honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so, so much for all of your sweet comments! I honestly didn't think I would get any feedback, and it meant the world to me! I decided to write a little-bitty sequel because honestly abo is such a fun world for me to play in.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

**Two Years Later . . .**

“See, that’s the thing-” Jaemin said, his voice a little strangled because he was hanging upside-down from the top bunk of their dorm beds. “-you’re not understanding the _complexities_ of romance because you’re an old man who has your life together-”

“It’s not the ‘complexities of romance’ I don’t understand,” Donghyuck said, hitting Jaemin in the face with a pair of underwear from the hamper of laundry he was folding. “It’s the fact that you know that Renjun and Jeno have been crazy about you for months and you still haven’t made a fucking move.”

Jaemin made a horrific scream-groan sound.

“I don’t speak whale,” Donghyuck said and hit him with another pair of underwear.

“I _think_ that they like me. But what if they only _think_ that they like me, and as soon as I ask them on a date they realize that I’m actually not that great.”

Donghyuck snorted. “I’d be worried about your self-confidence if I didn’t know that you’re just saying that so I compliment you. I know you’re worried, Jaemin, but come on-! You know you’re cute and funny and life is too short for you to be a fucking coward about your love life.”

“Easy for you to say!” Jaemin growled, kicking the ceiling angrily with his socked feet. “You and Mark are disgustingly adorable together and there’s literally nothing that could ever break you up.”

“Right,” Donghyuck said sarcastically. “I’ve definitely _never_ had boy problems.”

Jaemin was too far into his pit of doom and despair to hear him though. Donghyuck honestly had no idea what the problem was. Granted Jeno and Renjun were already dating and Donghyuck had never had a crush on more than one person at a time, but they were also both obviously interested in Jaemin.

“It’s just that-” Jaemin began, and then cut himself off again. Donghyuck waited for him to start again. “It’s just that they’re a great pair already, right? Betas and alphas don’t get together often because of like, biological issues and stuff. And if I try to ask them on a date, then what if Renjun thinks I’m trying to steal Jeno? Or vice versa? What if being an omega messes up their dynamic? They’ll have to help me with heats and I don’t want to get in the way of their routine-”

“That’s all such bullshit, and you know it!” Donghyuck said. “Heats and ruts are just a thing that almost every couple needs to deal with, and it’s not an inconvenience at all. And I’m pretty sure that their heads aren’t stuck so far up their asses that they can’t see that you’re in love with both of them. Sadly, I can’t say the same thing for you. We’ve only got one year left of university and then we’ll be in the real world, Jaemin. With no Jeno or Renjun. Now’s your chance.”

Jaemin was staring at him sadly, shoulders slumped and feet kicking half-heartedly over the edge of the bunk bed. “I need to talk to them, don’t I.”

“Uh, yeah, probably. And maybe if you three can get your relationship problems figured out, Mark and I can find something else to talk about on dates.” Donghyuck grabbed Jaemin’s foot and yanked him to the edge of the bed. “Come on, let’s go down to the coffee shop. Jeno and Mark are studying down there.”

“We’re going now!?” Jaemin asked, making a move to dive back under his covers, but Donghyuck already had an octopus grip on his leg.

“You don’t have to say anything, idiot. Just look pretty and get some coffee. And be ready. Should the opportunity strike.” Donghyuck wiggled his eyebrows.

Despite Donghyuck’s desperate need to both get caffeine and see his boyfriend, Jaemin took nearly twenty minutes to fix his hair, pick out an outfit, mess up his hair putting it on, and then start the process all over again.

By the time the two omegas had left the dorm building and started walking to The Hideout, their college’s attempt at a coffee shop, Donghyuck was nearly ready to ditch Jaemin and just go himself.

Mark and Jeno were sitting on the floor in a corner of the shop, surrounded by bean bags that separated them from the rest of the students. Donghyuck took the opportunity to check his boyfriend out for the two millionth time. Jaemin was giving him a disgusted look, but Donghyuck didn’t care.

Because if anybody could pull off the messy hair, nerdy glasses, college hoodie look it was his boyfriend.

Donghyuck resisted the urge to attach himself to Mark’s back when the two alphas looked up and grinned at them. Mark had his laptop open to a PowerPoint of biology slides and he had a deeply weary look in his eyes.

“Hey, love of my life,” Donghyuck said, leaning in for a kiss. “How goes the studying?”

“Abysmally, horribly, terribly, literally could not be worse,” Mark said dispassionately and kissed Donghyuck back with more fervor than was maybe appropriate for a coffee shop in the middle of the day.

“Glad to hear it’s going so well,” Jaemin said and slid into the seat next to Jeno. His hands were twitching in his lap, and Donghyuck was suddenly so, so glad that he and Mark were finally past the nervous-crush phase.

“I know that everybody complains about Professor Abingley,” Jeno said, apparently reviving an ongoing complaint that he and Mark had been having. “But nothing that anybody says could have prepared me for the absolute hell that has been my life this semester because of her class. Renjun thinks that I can submit an actual complaint about overworking and unfair grades because I don’t think she’s ever given anybody an A in the history of her entire career-!”

“How’s Renjun?” Donghyuck interjected quickly before Mark could jump into Jeno’s rant. He was ever-thankful that he’d chosen to follow his music dreams and major in voice, while Mark slaved over his science classes.

Jeno’s face lit up like it always did when they were discussing their beta friend. “He’s doing really well. He had an interview with one of his dream intern placements last week and he thinks that he got it. I’m going to take him to Geronimo’s to celebrate if he gets it.”

Jaemin looked torn between wanting to look congratulatory and actually looking miserable, and Donghyuck felt a stab of pity.

“Huh . . . _Jaemin_ , you went to Geronimo’s last week, right?” Mark said, and Donghyuck could have smacked him for his lack of subtlety.

Jaemin shot them both a look of betrayal. “I- yeah . . . they’ve got good food.”

“Oh,” Jeno said, trying to look uninterested and failing completely. “I didn’t know- who’d you go with?”

“Why do you care?” Jaemin said, and his tone was way too bitter for Donghyuck to not wince.

“I just-” Jeno looked lost. “I didn’t know you were dating anybody. Who is it?”

Donghyuck knew that Jaemin had actually gone with the rest of his soccer team after one of their weekend games, but Jaemin just glared at Jeno. “It’s not really any of your business who I date, is it? You _and_ Renjun need to butt out of my love life-”

“Woah, woah, woah-” Donghyuck said, making a timeout signal with his hands. “That’s great- nice passion, Jaemin. I’m sensing a little too much hostility though, so let’s take it from the top. Mark, want to open the new scene?”

Mark began rambling about the latest nerd discovery on algae or something like that in one of his science journals and Donghyuck could have kissed him. Jeno and Jaemin were both tense and Jaemin kept shooting the alpha venomous looks.

“I’m going to go get drinks, okay?” Donghyuck said and kissed Mark on the cheek for no other reason than the fact that he could (and also because it made Mark blush).

Jeno was looking at his phone. “Umm . . . Renjun says he’s coming over . . . if- if that’s okay.” He shot a half-second look at Jaemin who was staring at the ceiling.

“That’s fine,” Donghyuck said and rolled his eyes.

The line for the coffee shop was always at least ten students long, and Donghyuck took the opportunity to text Renjun quickly:

****

> **D: Headsup for when you get here: idiots are being idiots**
> 
> **R: Oh shit what did J do**
> 
> **D: Both Js**
> 
> **D: Control your boys Junnie**
> 
> ****
> 
> R: . . .
> 
> ****

Donghyuck grinned and slid his phone back into his back pocket. Renjun tended to be the most rational member of their trio, but in regards to Jaemin and Jeno, he was just as stupid as they were.

Donghyuck felt somebody brush against him from behind and stepped forward quickly. There was a strong scent of aroused alpha, and it was making Donghyuck uncomfortable. The person behind him stepped forward too though, and plastered themselves to Donghyuck’s back, nearly breathing in his ear. God, was somebody scenting him?

“ _Hey_ , pretty omega-” he heard the guy whisper into his neck, and Donghyuck whipped around.

It was a vaguely recognizable alpha. Maybe he had played on Jaemin’s soccer team or been in one of Mark’s classes?

“Stay a good two feet away from me, please,” Donghyuck said stiffly and turned back around.

Stupid alphas. He tried to not complain too much about alphas around Mark because he always took everything so personally and looked like a kicked puppy dog, but honestly, he couldn’t wait to graduate and-

What the _fuck_?

“Did you just pinch my ass?” Donghyuck said loudly, and some of the other customers were staring now. Good.

“Hey, you were asking for it,” the alpha laughed and shrugged. He looked so stereotypical that it made Donghyuck angry. All tall and muscular and an alpha scent of entitlement and douchebag. “Sticking your fat ass out like that-”

“Yeah, right, and I’m sure the police will agree with you,” Donghyuck said, grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

The alpha scent suddenly became angry and the guy smacked Donghyuck’s phone out of his hand. It flew through the air and smashed into the ground, and Donghyuck knew from the sound that his screen had shattered. “There’s no need for that, dumbass omega.”

“What the fuck, dude?” Donghyuck screamed, and he could feel Mark suddenly notice what was going on. _Please don’t come over_ , he silently asked. _Don’t, don’t, don’t-_

“Don’t get so emotional-” The alpha rolled his eyes. “Honestly, you just try and pay somebody a compliment-”

“You need to leave him alone,” a woman behind both of them said.

“Yeah, you’re going to get arrested for assault or something, bro,” said a nervous-looking alpha sitting at a table near them. “You should probably leave.”

“I’m not leaving!” The alpha roared, and then whipped back around and grabbed Donghyuck tightly by the arm. “Say you’re sorry-”

“For what?!” Donghyuck roared, trying to yank his arm free and failing.

“ _What. The. Fuck_.” He heard Mark’s quiet voice say, and the rest of the coffee shop fell silent. The alpha quickly let go of Donghyuck’s arm and Donghyuck nearly fell backward into Mark’s chest. Mark’s hands on his arms grounded him, and he breathed in the scent of his alpha.

“Your mouthy omega was hitting on me, dude-” the alpha said wildly.

“That’s not true-!” the woman behind them said.

“Get out of here before I call the police on you,” Mark said. “And give me your contact info so you can pay to have Donghyuck’s phone fixed-”

The alpha laughed meanly. “You and who else, tiny alpha? You think that just because your _whore_ tried to jump on the nearest big dick that you can make me-”

Donghyuck turned just in time to see Mark’s eyes turn red, and his nails lengthen into lethal claws. “Wait, Mark, don’t-!” He said and pressed his hand against Mark’s scent glands on his neck.

“Hey, I think you need to leave,” the barista said, finally stepping out from behind the counter. “Don’t worry about your phone, sir, I’ll make sure that it’s taken care of.”

The alpha was snarling, but he looked a little taken-aback by Mark’s sudden feralness and he left angrily. Donghyuck kept his hands pressed against Mark, let him smell him and let him smell that he was safe, calm, with him.

“It’s okay, Mark. Come on back to me.”

“Dudes, I’m _so_ sorry about that,” the barista said apologetically and went to go pick up Donghyuck’s phone. “I’ll talk to my manager about that dude. We can get his records and report the phone thing to the police if you want. I think he went psycho or something. We won’t let him back in the shop again.”

“Thanks,” Donghyuck said tightly. “I still need to order though-”

“On the house, of course.” The barista looked relieved and quickly made their drinks and took their contact information so that Donghyuck could get his phone fixed.

Donghyuck led Mark back to their study corner and helped him pack up his textbooks. Jeno and Jaemin looked equally frightened and angry. Renjun walked over and stopped at their expressions.

“Uh, what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Donghyuck said.

“Some douchebag alpha threatened Donghyuck,” said Jaemin. “He was like, touching him and stuff and then they threw him out of here.”

“He _touched_ you?” Mark looked sick, and Donghyuck quickly tried to smile to prove that he was alright.

“Not really, it’s fine. I’m going to take this guy home, okay, you guys? No, you stay, Jaemin. I’m going to go back to Mark’s apartment. And we’d appreciate some privacy, Jeno,” he shot at the startled alpha.

Donghyuck seriously doubted that Mark was going to be in the mood for anything after everything that happened, but he wasn’t going to let Jaemin out of prime time with both of his crushes. Jeno and Renjun both looked vaguely pleased, and they shot each other a glance. Jaemin looked sick with nerves.

Donghyuck still had Mark’s wrist tightly pressed against his own as they walked out of the coffee shop and back to the alpha dorms.

“Do you actually think that Jaemin’s going to confess?” He asked, nudging Mark in the side. Mark looked way too deep in thought which wasn’t very promising. Donghyuck’s heart was still beating so hard that he was sure that Mark could feel his fluttering pulse through their wrists.

“Hmm?” Mark looked at him. “Is that what that was about? Did you guys talk about him talking to them? Jeno wouldn’t stop talking about him before you showed up.”

“Really? Good,” Donghyuck said and smiled. “I don’t actually think that he will because he’s a little baby, but maybe he’ll at least notice them being completely whipped for him.”

The dorms were nearly empty because it was dinnertime, and Donghyuck managed to get past the alpha security with a cheesy grin and a tight grip on Mark’s arm.

Finally, they were in Mark and Jeno’s dorm room and Donghyuck quickly turned and buried himself in Mark’s arms. Mark spluttered in surprise, his arms going out to either side, not touching Donghyuck.

“Don’t be mean, hug me,” Haechan hissed, tightening his grip around Mark’s waist, and rubbing his nose into Mark’s neck, relishing the warm smell of his mate. Mark always smelled like home.

Mark gently hugged him back and forth, obviously still confused. Donghyuck maneuvered them to the bed and he tipped them over sideways until they were lying down together.

“Why are we hugging?” Mark asked, obviously trying to keep his voice casual.

“Because I know that you’ve wanted to scent me since that fuckwit at the coffee shop put his hands all over me, so I’m giving you the opportunity,” Donghyuck mumbled into Mark’s hoodie. What Donghyuck said was true; Mark almost never asked to scent Donghyuck first. It wasn’t the whole story though.

“You’re shaking.” Mark’s hands were warm as they ran over Donghyuck’s body.

“Maybe I’m cold.”

“You’re not cold, you’re never cold.” Mark pulled away from Donghyuck and the omega gave an angry yelp. “What’s going on, Donghyuck?”

Donghyuck pressed his lips tightly together to try and hide his bottom lip’s quiver. “I’m fine, okay? I just wanted to cuddle-”

“You’re not okay. Something’s wrong, so just tell me.” Mark looked helpless and he sat up quickly on the bed. “Come on, Hyuck. You know I’m not good at . . . at figuring these things out. But you need to tell me.”

“I just didn’t like it, okay?” Donghyuck said and immediately wished that he hadn’t spoken.

“Didn’t like what.”

“I didn’t like the alpha scenting me and grabbing me. And I’m not angry at anybody except for him. But I am a little angry and I’m still scared and I wish I didn’t feel like this, but I do, okay? So I’m _fine_!” A hot tear slipped out of Donghyuck’s eye, but he slapped it away before it could run down his cheek. “Can we _please_ just fucking _cuddle_ now?”

Mark looked like somebody had slapped him. “Hyuck . . . I’m sorry. I should’ve done something sooner. I should have protected you-”

“Don’t be stupid.” Donghyuck had wrapped both arms tightly around Mark’s waist even though Mark was sitting up and the position was incredibly uncomfortable. Mark was running comforting fingers up and down Donghyuck’s spine. “I can protect myself and you know that. You’re not some blockhead alpha who would try and stake a claim in the middle of a coffee shop at 4:00 in the fucking afternoon.”

Donghyuck heard Mark hesitate above him. “I kind of did though. So I’m sorry about that.. . I think I kind of lost control for a moment there.”

Donghyuck giggled weakly. “Are you talking about the eyes thing, Mark Lee? Because you never have to apologize for that. That was fucking _awesome_. I thought the guy was going to piss his pants. I’ve never been so fucking attracted to you in all my life.”

Mark grabbed Donghyuck’s shoulders and pulled him up so he could look at his face. Donghyuck grinned and straddled Mark’s lap.

“You were attracted to me going feral? You have serious problems.”

“Hey,” Donghyuck whispered and leaned in so he could count every single one of Mark’s ridiculously perfect eyelashes. “Don’t kink-shame.”

“Trust me, Hyuck, I would never-”

Donghyuck caught him off with a kiss.

Mark reciprocated whole-heartedly, and Donghyuck wondered why kissing was such an underrated part of foreplay. The way that Mark could nip gently at Donghyuck’s bottom lip, lick into his mouth, grip his hips tightly with his hands and thrust up against him- _fuck_.

Donghyuck ground down against the hard bulge in Mark’s jeans and Mark broke their kiss with a groan. Donghyuck grinned at him. Mark always looked so fucking beautiful when they were about to have sex. All wide, blown-out eyes, and swollen lips, and debauched expression. He knew he didn’t look a lot better, and the thought of that made him slide off the bed onto his knees.

“Hyuck-oh, god-”

Mark helped Donghyuck to unbutton his jeans, the rough zipper tight against Mark’s erection. Mark hissed as he pulled off the jeans and nearly fell over on top of the bed. Donghyuck was laughing at him, but neither of them really cared. Mark reached for the elastic of his boxers, but Donghyuck grabbed his hands.

“Don’t- let me.” Donghyuck hoped the smile he gave Mark was seductive, but either way, Mark was far too in love with him for him to be anything but breathless at the sight of Donghyuck on his knees for him.

Donghyuck leaned in and rested his face on Mark’s inner thigh, right next to his clothed, hard cock. He looked up at Mark through half-closed eyelids and saw that Mark looked devastated.

Donghyuck began to suck Mark’s cock gently through the cotton fabric of his boxer briefs, laying gentle, wet kisses up and down his cock before sucking the head into his mouth. Mark was already leaking precum, and Donghyuck tried to suck all of the salty, bitter flavor out of the fabric. Mark’s cock twitched and Donghyuck glanced up to see that Mark had nearly bitten through his lip in an attempt to not moan. His head was thrown back, his long, beautiful neck on full display.

Donghyuck gently moved up Mark’s dick, laying gentle kisses along his shaft, and then biting at Mark’s hip, hard enough to leave a bruise. Mark’s breathing was growing heavier, and Donghyuck relished the panting sounds. Using his hands, he gently pulled Mark’s boxers down and sucked his cock into his mouth. Mark gave a strangled shout, and one of his hands instinctively flew to Donghyuck’s hair, tangling in the loose strands and pulling hard enough for it to hurt.

Donghyuck hated the sexual objectification of omegas and he hated to be relegated to a single sexual act, but there was something so fulfilling and satisfying about sucking Mark’s cock. The heavy weight on his tongue, the taste of Mark’s come at the back of his throat, the burning choke that made tears come to his eyes, and Mark’s groans and whimpers of pleasure that made Donghyuck nearly come in his pants.

Donghyuck licked the underside of the head, and traced the cock’s vein with the tip of his tongue, before sucking back to the top with hollowed cheeks. Mark had one of his hands pressed tightly against Donghyuck’s cheekbone and chin, pressing against the length of his dick through Donghyuck’s cheek.

“ _God_ , Donghyuck,” Mark whispered, and then pulled Donghyuck off of his cock by his hair. Donghyuck whimpered, angry to be interrupted, but Mark cut him off with a deep kiss. The closer Mark was to orgasm, the messier he kissed, and Donghyuck loved it. Mark was a mess, biting and licking, more enthusiasm than skill.

Mark threw him on to the bed and straddled his waist before sucking dark bruises into Donghyuck’s neck and collarbone. “You’re mine,” he growled into the hollow of Donghyuck’s throat. “You’re all mine.”

“Nobody else’s, Mark-” Donghyuck gasped as Mark ripped off his shirt and then struggled to pull Donghyuck’s shirt over his head. “God, you’re such a mess, Mark. Let me do it-” He quickly pulled his shirt off, and had barely had time to throw it on the floor before Mark had pressed him flat against the mattress again.

“Nobody else should ever touch you.”

“Just you, Mark. You know that you’re the only one that gets to touch me.” Donghyuck whimpered and arched off the bed when Mark bit at one of his nipples, before soothing it with a flat, rough lick from his tongue. “God, Mark, _fucking hell-_!”

Mark was rutting against his thigh, and Donghyuck didn’t even think that Mark noticed. Donghyuck quickly wrapped his legs around Mark’s thighs, so that Mark’s hard cock came into contact with the rough friction of Donghyuck’s jeans. Mark groaned again and broke away from him for a moment.

“God, Donghyuck, I’m going to come. I don’t know what’s gotten into me- I’m not- fuck-!”

Donghyuck just unbuttoned his jeans, lifting his hips to press teasingly against Mark’s cock as he slid his jeans off. Mark whimpered and reached down to pull off Donghyuck’s boxers.

Mark didn’t waste any time in deep-throating Donghyuck’s cock, making the omega arch off the bed with a stifled scream. Mark sucked hard to the top, and then pushed himself down again until Donghyuck’s cock touched the back of Mark’s throat. The feel of Mark’s throat against the sensitive tip of Donghyuck’s cock nearly made him sob.

Omega cocks weren’t as large as alpha cocks were, but Mark said that Donghyuck’s cock was one of his favorite parts of him because of how easy he was to deep-throat and tease with his tongue.

“Mark, Mark, god, _stop_ -!” Donghyuck said, and Mark immediately yanked his head off of Donghyuck’s cock.

“Hyuck?”

“God, I’m going to come so fast if you do that. Just . . . I don’t care what we do, but I want to come together. Come on, Mark.”

Mark grabbed Donghyuck’s hand and licked a slobbery stripe down the middle while maintaining eye contact with Donghyuck. Donghyuck whimpered. Then Mark held his hand up to Donghyuck’s mouth until he did the same.

Mark moved back up Donghyuck’s body until he was pressing Donghyuck into the bed, chest to chest. Slowly he rutted his cock into the crease of Donghyuck’s hip, and Donghyuck hissed as Mark’s cock brushed against his, burning-hot and hard. Donghyuck thrust upwards, the friction of Mark’s cock against his making his head fall back with a cry.

Mark brought their wet hands to grasp their cocks together and thrust them against each other. Donghyuck threw his head back, moaning shamelessly. The feeling was amazing; Mark’s cock was so big, hot and hard for him, and his hand was gently brushing against Donghyuck’s balls making him nearly drool in pleasure.

Mark was kissing his neck, his chin, his mouth. “ _My_ omega, _my_ mate, Hyuck, Hyuck-”

“Just for you,” Donghyuck moaned, thrusting upwards. He had been ready to come as soon as Mark had deep-throated him, but he felt the pleasure beginning to build in an inevitable crescendo. “Oh, fuck, Mark- I’m going to- I’m about to come-”

“I’m going to come, Hyuck, fuck-!” Mark buried his face into Donghyuck’s neck as he came in hot, wet spurts across Donghyuck’s cock, their joined hands, Donghyuck’s stomach. Donghyuck gave a loud cry and orgasmed immediately, the white-hot wave of pleasure nearly making him blackout, although Mark’s hands still jerked his twitching cock until all of Donghyuck’s come had been milked out of him.

Donghyuck’s cock twitched from the oversensitivity, and Mark gave the head a little tickle. Donghyuck growled half-heartedly. “Don’t be mean. Come on, I want to cuddle.”

Mark flopped on to him, ignoring the still-warm puddle of come smearing between their bodies, although the feeling of it made Donghyuck cringe. Still, the weight of Mark pressing him into the mattress nearly made up for it. The feeling of barely being able to breathe, surrounded on all sides by Mark, his alpha, his mate-

“We need to shower or we’re going to stick together,” Mark said with a laugh and rolled off of Donghyuck with a groan.

“Spoilsport,” Donghyuck said and followed him to the bathroom.

They kissed in the shower, Donghyuck pressed tightly against Mark’s chest, already growing hard again. He felt Mark’s cock, hot and heavy against his thigh, and gently reached down to jerk it quickly with his hand. Mark groaned against his mouth and reached for Donghyuck’s cock. The build-up was slower and less intense than before. They slowly kissed and breathed each other in while jerking each other off.

After they had finished and cleaned off, Donghyuck moved to the dorm kitchen to try and make some dinner, but Mark just dragged him back to the bed.

“Mark, I’m hungry-”

“God, really? Didn’t you get enough just now?” Mark grinned, and Donghyuck scowled, jabbing him between the ribs. “Come on, we should scent each other after a shower.”

Donghyuck curled into Mark’s side, legs thrown over his lap, and bared his neck so that Mark could gently rub his scent across Donghyuck’s neck, cheeks, temples, shoulders. Donghyuck reciprocated the scenting eagerly, rubbing his omega scent all over Mark. He loved nothing more than having the alpha smell like him, have all of the other students know that Mark was mated, that Mark had an omega.

“I’m not-” Mark gripped Donghyuck’s hips tightly and forced him to look him in the eye. “I’m not possessive, am I?”

Donghyuck grinned. “You’re the least possessive alpha I know, Mark Lee.”

Mark still looked scared. “And you’re okay with that?”

Donghyuck was worried that if anybody could see how soft and warm he felt for Mark he would lose all his reputation of being a badass motherfucker. Sometimes Mark made him feel like he was free-falling and sometimes Mark made him feel like he was drowning in a bottomless pool.

“I’m okay with anything that’s you, Mark.” He nuzzled into Mark’s neck with a contented sigh. “You’re not a possessive person, and I’m okay with that. You want me to have freedom and have my own strength separate from you, and I love that and appreciate that. And if you ever go a little feral and get a little jealous, then I’m okay with that too.” He leaned back so he could look Mark in the eye. “But no matter what you’re doing or how you’re feeling, I’m still going to love you, Mark Lee, because of who you are. You’re my mate and a damn good one.”

Mark flushed but refused to look away from Donghyuck’s gaze. “You’re a good mate too, Donghyuck. Way better than I could ever deserve.”

“Stupid alpha,” Donghyuck huffed and rubbed Mark’s hair. “I’m pretty sure that we deserve each other. Now come on, I’m actually hungry.”

Donghyuck’s phone buzzed while they were microwaving cup ramen and Mark glanced at it over Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“Is that from Jaemin?”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck showed him the text. “I think that we’ve got your room to ourselves tonight.

The text just read:

****

> **J: Told R and J that i liked them so off to have wild kinky sex at R’s dorm, won’t be home tonight**

“Hmm . . .” Mark hummed into Donghyuck’s neck. After sex, he always got clingy, and dammit if Donghyuck didn’t love it. “We love a happy ending.”

“Don’t we,” Donghyuck agreed mildly. “So is it okay if I stay tonight?”

Mark looked at him balefully. “I’m legitimately offended that you think I would send my boyfriend to an empty dorm so I could also sleep in an empty dorm. Right after we had great sex too. God.”

Donghyuck grinned. “Don’t want to presume. Besides, if we’re going to get an apartment together when we graduate you’re going to want as much Donghyuck-free time as possible before you’re stuck with me.”

Mark growled into Donghyuck’s neck. “ _Donghyuck-free time_ ,” he scoffed.

“Careful,” Donghyuck said. “I’m holding the ramen and you’re going to make me spill. Now should we eat on the bed or the floor? I’ve got a youtube video I want to show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, okay, so that was my first sex scene . . . **ever** I feel like I don't even want feedback on it, I just kind of want to forget that I ever wrote it haha. Hopefully I'll get better at it the more I practice ;)))
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!!! <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is actually my first fic so I'd appreciate any love you wanna send my way! Hopefully I'll be coming back soon with some other one-shots


End file.
